unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
RPG Survival
When a group of teens go into a Virtual RPG world who knows what will happen (Hosted by Johnny) 'Sign-ups' (1 per user; Name - Gender - Age {13-18} - skill - username) ''Ex: ''Davis - Male - 18 - Theif - Johnny # David - Male - 15 - Hunter # Rex - Male - 13 - Thief - Really? You don't know who controls Rex? xD # Zac-Male-15-Healer- [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 20:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) These Sign-ups are closed if you still want to debut later in the camp please leave a comment below in the same fomat as the auditions. 'Waiting Room' A group of teens wait to go ino the virtual RPG world and chat. Davis: Umm??? Rex: *sits in corner* Zac: I can't wait, I've been waiting for this game to come out, forever! Davis: only a bit more untill it starts. Rex: *draws in book* Davis: looks like someone isn't in the mood to talk. Rex: *continues to draw in book* Davis: Look Mr.Lone wolf if you act like that this game will be alot more harder for you. Rex: *continues to draw in book, seemingly oblivious to Davis* Davis: Fine ignore me but I warned you. Rex: *takes earphones out of ears* did you say something? Davis: Never mind. Rex: ... whatever *puts earphones back in and continues drawing* Davis: Uhhhh. Rex: *draws* ???:Oh no there's a system failure. ???: What about he kids going into the game? ???: I don't know. ???: What about the ones already in? ???: I don't know either. A blinding light appears and all three are teleported into the game. '1 ~ Abadonded Village' Davis, Rex, and Zac are fainted in an abandonded village with most of the houses covered in moss. Rex: *music wakes him up* where are we? *shakes Davis and Zac to wake them up* Davis: *Rubs head* What happened? Both Rex and Davis see someone running their way. Zac: *Slowly comes to* Is.... Is this the game? Davis: I guess...I really don't know. Zac: ... Well... What else could it be? Davis: We might as well explore this place. Zac: Sure thing, I guess. *Starts walking away from the duo.* Rex: k :P i'll search *looks close to the sun for about a minute* the south side *runs off ro the south* Davis: I take the west *heads to the west side of town* While heading south Rex finds a house with books: a guide to asassins, one to hunters, and one to warriors. Rex: books <3 *takes all three books and places them in his backpack then take the warrior one out and reads it while searching* Davis finds books: Monster Guide, Alice's Diary, and a Theif's Guide Davis: *Grabs all three books and goes to where Rex is* Rex: this is a cool book <3 I wonder who lived in the village? Davis: *Walks toward Rex ad reads the Diary* December 28th, 2011 Dear Diary, Today is a dark day the Village of Knowledge is attacked by the ovelord of thunder, I managed to escape but now the overloard took most of our books, I hope a few heroes could go to the west and retrive our books. Rex: *crashes into Davis* ow D: oh other book :3 *takes the book of monsters and looks in it* you'd think there'd be pictures of monsters in this... hmmm mabye once we see some monsters I can fill in the pictures <3 Zac: I'm all alone now? Great X_X Zac finds Books: A Healer's Guide, A Mage's Guide, and A Town Guide Davis: I'll trade you the Monster Book for any book that you have...ZAC, WE'RE OVER HERE!!! Zac: *Hears the voices* Coming! *Starts walking towards the voices, hiding the books in his bag.* Davis: *Continues to read the diary* December 31, 2011 Dear Diary, I came back to take some of the remaining books, but the most important one the Book of the Overlords was taken I knew he took it so I went and got it back without being seen, but then I'm about to get caught so I'm finishing this book not with diary entriess but with vital information that any hero needs if they want to save the world from its time of crisis. If anyone reads this protect this book with your life for it is the only way to restore peace to this world. Zac: Hey! Creepy voice person who calle dout my name! It's dark and where are you! Davis: IT'S ME DAVIS AND I'M WITH REX!!! Zac: * Mumbles to himself* Helpful... * Starts running towards the voices* oh.... It's you two again. Hey. Davis: *Takes his monster book back* Hey Zac look what I found. Zac: *Smiles* Interesting, is there anything in it? Davis: A Diary it says wat happened to this place. Zac: Well then, Mr.I Can Read Books In a Video Game. What happened to this place? Davis: This used to be the Village of Knowledge and one of the Overlords, The Overlord of Thunder came and took most of the books, while a girl tried to get The Book of Overlords she found it was in the Overlord's home then she got the book but she got captured but left behind her diary with everythng we need to stop these Overlords. Zac: Well then, why are we just standing around talking about her? Let's go do what she couldn't do. Davis: Let's go Westward!!! Zac: Sure thing? Rex: *gives Davis the hunter book and takes the monster guide* hmm... is that a monster ahead? All three head west on the Western Trail '2 ~ Western Trail' This trail leads to the western sky village Rex: *reads warrior guide while walking* The Trio Encounter a Monster ---- Dark Knight : HP 0/23, 6 AT, 8 DE Turn Order: Heroes, Dark Knight Rex: oh <3 *looks through monster book for the right page and starts drawing the monster in* (turn used :P You can pretty add 'Scope' too my skill list xD) Zac: ... Not much for me to do here. *Sits* Rex: you could attack... Zac: I much rather sit. *Uses turn* xD Rex: I'm doing something useful D< your just sitting D< Davis: *Uses Double Arrows* Dark Knight: Lightning Thrust (+8 AT) *Attacks Rex* Rex: GAH! ... *looks at Dark Knight* mabye... attack the joints! *runs up and stabs at the dark knight's sword arm's elbow* Zac: Oh hush you. *Uses heal on Rex* Davis: *uses Double Arrow* Dark Knight: *Uses Lightning Thrust on Rex* Rex: GAH! STOP ATTACKING ME D< *uses steal on the knight* Zac: Deja Vous? Much. *Uses heal on Rex* Rex gets a Potion Davis: *uses Double Arrow* Dark Knight: *uses Lightning Thrust on Rex* Rex: wait a second *goes into a defensive position* *in mind* just gotta block one of his lightning thrusts Davis: *Shots an arrow at the knight* Dark Knight: *Fails an attack at rex* Rex: ಠ_ಠ Davis: *shoots an arrow at Dark Knight* Rex: *goes into defensive position* Davis: *Shoots an arrow at dark knight* Davis does a critical hit '' Rex: why didn't I think of this earlier *goes up to the knight and kicks it under the belt* ಠ_ಠ ''Rex hit the Knight's weak spot +30 gold for everyone ---- The trio continue to walk Rex: *in monster book writes in the Dark Knight's weak spot, then continues reading the warrior guide* 'Info ' 'Skills' 'Hunters' Hunters are experts at long-ranged attacks and know about every terrain. +5 Max HP, +4% Luck, +2 DE 'Mages' Mages are experts at black magic , they later learn elemental magic. -4 Max HP, +4% Luck, +4 AT 'Warriors' They are skilled at closed-ranged combat and know about different types of weapons an armour. +6 AT, -3 DE 'Thieves' Thieves are good at stealing items from enemies and hidden weapons, they are also fast. +6% Luck, +2 AT 'Healers' Healers are skilled at white magic, they later learn elemental magic. +4 Max MP, +4 DE 'Assassins' Assassins are skilled at hand-to-hand combat, they also know about human bodies, poison, and antidotes. +2 Max MP, +6 Max HP, -1 DE ' 'Skills Levels 'Stats' 'Inventory' 'Davis' 1 Bow (+1 AT) 13 Wooden Arrows 1 Alice's Diary 1 Theif's Guide (+Theif XP) 1 Hunter's Guide (+Hunter XP) 30 Gold 'Rex' 1 Wooden Dagger (+1 AT) 1 Assassin's Guide (+Assassin XP) 1 Warrior's Guide (+Warrior XP) 1 Monster Guide (Info on every monster) 1 Potion (Heals 6 HP) 30 Gold 'Zac' 1 Beginners Staff (+1 DE) 1 Healer's Guide (+Healer XP) 1 Mage's Guide (+Mage XP) 1 Town Guide (Info on all towns) 30 Gold 'Abilities' 'Davis' Double Arrows (-2 Arrows; +2AT ; - 3 MP) 'Rex' Steal (Takes 1 item from enemy) Scope (Gets mnster info for only one monster) 'Zac' Heal (Heal 4 HP any Party member including yourself ; - 2 MP) 'Monsters' Category:Camps Category:Camp Category:RPG series